A save and a score
by RevoltLover
Summary: Spemily fluff. Emily saves Spencer from a boring afternoon.


**This is my first fic ever :) hope you guys like it.**

**...  
**

Spencer sat on the sofa, her feet propped up onto the coffee table. She was alone in the house, as usual. In the dead quiet Spencer was desperately trying to concentrate on the book in front of her rather than the many thoughts in her head. Her eyebrows were creased, her nose wrinkled, and her eyes were fixated in a death glare directed at the book she held in her hands. After rereading the same line 20 times Spencer groans and buries her head in her hands letting the book drop to the floor, her thoughts winning the battle for her attention.

Spencer dramatically lied down on the couch, and then slid half of her body off the couch. Just as Spencer reached for the book she was startled by a knock on the door. She quickly sat up, rearranged her clothes and proceeded to answer the door.

On the other side of the door stood Emily. Spencer's mind instantly began to race, there was Emily. Emily with the gorgeous smile. Emily with the dark shiny hair. Emily with the intoxicating scent.

Upon seeing Spencer's surprised expression, Emily posed like superman, a strong stance with her hands on her hips and her chin raised high.

"I am here to save you from the doom and gloom that is Moby Dick!"

Spencer's knees went weak upon seeing Emily crack her signature smile while still holding the superman pose. She laughed and opened the door wider to allow Emily to enter the house.

"So what do you have planned Super girl?"

"We… are going to play basketball! You have a hoop right?" Emily asked, picking up a basketball from the ground.

"But I suck at basketball!" Spencer's voice came out whiny and she mentally kicked herself for it. She always wanted to impress Emily, and whining about how she wasn't successful in an activity was probably not quite making the cut.

Emily smiled "Me too! Now we get to be frustrated at a completely different thing." Emily laughed when she noticed Spencer had not become any more excited

"Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

Spencer's heart flipped when Emily grabbed her hand and dragged her to her backyard where the basketball hoop was located. She gave a glance at the book on the floor and mentally thanked it and pronounced it her new favorite book.

Once outside Emily placed the basketball in the crook of her arm against her hip.

"We can just try to shoot; I don't think I can do much more than that:" Emily smiled sheepishly.

"It'll be a miracle if I get the ball anywhere near that hoop." Spencer said.

The girls began trying to get the ball to go through the metal hook time and time again to no avail. They dribbled the ball back and forth between them, taking shots at the hoop without any advance in score. Suddenly Emily caught the ball and turned to Spencer.

"I'm not boring you right? More than the book?"

"N-no, You…I'm glad you're here" Spencer threw in her signature Hastings smirk and was delighted to see Emily blush in return.

It always surprised Spencer when things like this happened between her and Emily. The two friends clearly had a great liking to one another. Enough that their friends teased them about it Hanna incessantly made jokes at their expense, which was not surprising. When Aria joined in on the jokes and teasing about the two as a couple, Spencer knew that there had to be a possibility that her feelings were returned by a certain tan fit brunette.

"Spence, we're getting nowhere. We need a new strategy." Emily said laughing before throwing the ball at Spencer.

Spencer caught the ball and looked at the hoop, fully concentrating on the task at hand. _If I make this shot, I will do something about my crush_ she thought; she threw the ball and watched as it bounced off the board. She caught the ball again and rephrased her promise, _if this shot makes it in; it means Emily has feelings for me. _ Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated, desperately wishing for this shot to make it. She aimed the ball, and threw it the way she saw the basketball team do it whenever their practice was at the same time as hockey practice. The ball once again, bounced off of the board and away from the hoop.

Spencer caught the ball and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Though she claimed to not believe in luck or signs from above, she was truly hoping those shots made it in. Spencer dribbled the ball and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, her voice slightly worried.

Spencer grinned at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." She passed the ball back to Emily.

Emily caught the ball and smirked at Spencer "That you are, Spence that you are."

Spencer gave Emily a questioning look and watched as Emily once again threw the ball and once again did not score.

"Sometimes I wish I was one of those Hollywood types who can do everything, those people who sing, act, dance and play basketball." Emily said. "They're perfect"

Spencer looked at her friend with a frown, "No one's perfect Em."

"True, No one but you." Emily winked and threw the ball at Spencer. "Come on; let's try some one on one."

Spencer, trying to hide a blush, dribbled the ball and tried to pass Emily to try to shoot the ball, even though she knew she wouldn't score, she figured passing her friend would be a step up.

She slowly dribbled the ball, and looked up at Emily. "I think you're pretty perfect yourself."

Emily scoffed, "Me? No way… No way"

Spencer smiled and began to randomly sing "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than fucking perfect." She began doing a random dance scooting backwards with the ball.

Emily laughed, "I'm pretty sure you're traveling!"

Spencer continued her dance even more enthusiastically now. Emily continued laughing, "Okay that is definitely traveling!"

"Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect,"

Spencer stepped forward,

"To me." She then placed a short passionate peck on Emily's lips.

When she stepped back she saw Emily standing there dumbfounded with her signature 'what's going on?' frown on her face. Spencer took the liberty to shoot the ball and watched it gracefully flow through the net.

"Double win for Spencer!" Spencer yelled, smiling widely with her arms in the air.


End file.
